Mounting systems for plug-in modules are known from U.S. Pat. No. US-PS 4 602 835 where each plug-in module has an upper and lower lever. These levers must be activated simultaneously or nearly so to remove the modules. Additionally, force must be exerted upon both levers when the modules are inserted into the mounting system. Thus, forces from two different directions, albeit along the same axis, must be supplied simultaneously to remove and to insert the modules. Attempting to insert or to remove the modules without proper simultaneous force can result in damage to the modules.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mounting system for plug-in modules, the modules being mounted into module carriers, which system reduces the amount of force required to insert and to remove the plug-in modules and which system improves the ergonomic handling of the modules.